1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit substrate and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel is constituted by a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Pads and lead lines are disposed on a non-display region of the pixel array substrate to make the pixel array electrically connect to a semiconductor chip.
A transparent conductive layer is disposed on the pads, and thus conductive bumps of the semiconductor chip are able to electrically connect to the transparent conductive layer through conductive particles of an anisotropic conductive film, so as to further connect to the pads and the lead lines. An electrical test is conducted after the formation of the structure with the pads, the lead lines and the transparent conductive layer. However, the electrical test can detect abnormalities of the pads and the lead lines rather than abnormalities of the transparent conductive layer. As such, the abnormalities of the transparent conductive layer will not be discovered until the back-end process, which results in a waste of manufacturing cost.